Lava Cave
|Food Cost = |Special Parts = Crystal, Granite |parts food cost = |parts time = 50 min }}Unlocked when you finish exploring Lava. *You can build Thunderbolt Staff. Tunnels *You enter the lava cave. The liquid rock has turned these halls into a furnace, it's almost impossible to breath, you feel as if your skin is melting. The urge to escape the searing heat quickly is great, but it might make you more vulnerable to potential attacks. * careful -35 * it -90 Be Careful *You resist the urge to rush through these tunnels. It may be unpleasant, even painful, but you have to watch out. Continue *The careful progress pays off. Right in time before tripping over, you notice a tiny cord stretched through the length of the tunnel. It is a trigger for a trap, probably an explosive! What do you do with it? Rush It *You can't stand the heat, you must get out of this inferno as soon as possible. *You rush through the lava cave in order to escape the heat. * OOPS *What's that? Your foot is stuck! *A string has wrapped around your foot. You pull on it and trigger the trap. A huge fire ball explodes in your face! *The explosion leaves you heavily wounded. Survivors get -90 . No matter the pain you must continue. Disarming the Trap Defuse *You approach the wire and examine it. It comes out of the cave wall through a tiny hole. Very precise craftsmanship. The walls have tiny cracks that might be the lid of the trap. Do you open it? Sure *You open the lid and expose the explosive device. It is a huge tangle of strange wiring, connections, electronic parts and blinking lights. It is humming with a cold determination. There is no doubt that this device is deadly. *Examine *You must find out which wire is connected to the explosive charge. Cutting it will defuse the bomb. Which wire do you cut? *'#3' *You somehow know that wire number 3 is the right one. You cut the wire and the humming stops abruptly. The handling of such complex devices has taught you a lesson in engineering. Survivors get +20 . Great You can now continue safely. Shoot *You will fight a bomb, it has only one red dot but the damage it deals is very high. Survivors get +10 . Encounter with the Guardian *The lava river has disappeared, it probably runs underground. The tunnels are now totally dark and a bit cooler. You make torches but they do a bad job. The black basalt walls eat up all the light produced by them. Continue *You continue exploring the tunnel in hopes to find a way out of them soon. Continue The torches grow more and more useless. At the end they are only good for lighting your face and making the tunnels even hotter. Discard *You abandon all efforts of illuminating the dark hallways and instead rely on your other senses. Continue *Your footsteps resonate clearly on the basalt floor. Somewhere beyond the walls you hear faint hissing and bubbling: the sounds of the lava current nearby. on You make regular stops in order to listen. Only so will you detect any potential threats lurking in the blackness. Listen *Perfect silence. Movement. Coming from afar. Heavy footsteps. Whatever is coming your way, it is massive. A murmur, you hear a murmur. It is no language, just a deep, cold humming sound. Listen The thing comes closer and closer. You aren't sure if it senses you or not. How do you act? * Say * Sneak Say What do you say? * Greet ** You say hello and feel the creature reacting to your voice. Before you can finish your sentence, the entity moves against you. Whoa. You feel a sudden gust of wind. Your adversary is swinging at you! Fight * Threat ** You utter a threat into the silence and feel the creature reacting to your voice. Before you can finish your sentence, the entity moves against you. Whoa. You feel a sudden gust of wind. Your adversary is swinging at you! ** Fight ** You somehow manage to incapacitate this terrible foe. Quickly, now is your chance to flee these accursed tunnels! Escape You are relieved beyond measure for escaping that fight. All survivors increase all skills. Survivors get +5 to all skills. * Cough ** The monster attacks you.' Fight ' ** You somehow manage to incapacitate this terrible foe. Quickly, now is your chance to flee these accursed tunnels! Escape You are relieved beyond measure for escaping that fight. All survivors increase all skills. Survivors get +5 to all skills. Sneak How do you sneak? * Walls ** You cling to the jagged walls and try to evade the guardian by being as silent as possible. The spikes on the walls cut deep into your skin. *** Ouch **** The guardian hears you and attacks! Fight **** You somehow manage to incapacitate this terrible foe. Quickly, now is your chance to flee these accursed tunnels! Escape You are relieved beyond measure for escaping that fight. All survivors increase all skills. Survivors get +5 to all skills. *** ... **** Well done, you kept silent and remained undetected by the guardian. ***** Cool ****** The guardian hears you and attacks! Bummer You feel a sudden gust of wind. Your adversary is swinging at you! Fight ****** You somehow manage to incapacitate this terrible foe. Quickly, now is your chance to flee these accursed tunnels! Escape You are relieved beyond measure for escaping that fight. All survivors increase all skills. Survivors get +5 to all skills. ***** ... ****** You aren't out of danger yet, so you keep your mouth shut and sneak away silently. ***** Yay ****** The guardian hears you and attacks! Bummer You feel a sudden gust of wind. Your adversary is swinging at you! Fight ****** You somehow manage to incapacitate this terrible foe. Quickly, now is your chance to flee these accursed tunnels! Escape You are relieved beyond measure for escaping that fight. All survivors increase all skills. Survivors get +5 to all skills. * Ground ** You stay low to the ground. Your sweat drips from you, making the cave floor slippery. A moment of distraction causes you to slip... ***silent ****You aren't out of danger yet, so you keep your mouth shut and sneak away silently. ***no ****'Fight ' ****You somehow manage to incapacitate this terrible foe. Quickly, now is your chance to flee these accursed tunnels! Escape Survivors get +5 to all skills. *The cave gets brighter and brighter until you reach the end. The exit leads you into an ancient rain forest. You find Forest. *Behind you footsteps can be heard. The attacker recuperated from the defeat and is out for revenge. It will be soon upon you. Better prepare! Crisis Meeting *There is a crisis meeting of all survivors. The situation on the island is growing out of control, the survivors fear for their lives. *The volcano is near a catastrophic eruption, you are being hunted by horrible monsters and by a flying object of unknown origin. *It is on you to find a solution to these problems or at least prove to your survivors that you are capable of protecting them. *You seek solitude to think on it, but are disturbed by the Hermit. He says that he knows what you are going through and that he has a suggestion. *You lend the Hermit your ear. He explains that his civilization was able to craft powerful items that would be considered magical by you. The hermit offers you to build a prototype of such an item, if you will supply the resources and parts, of course. You can build Thunderbolt Staff. Fights Foraged items Special parts Category:Locations